fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena's Relationships
From the infamous rogue, Raven's Familiar to just regular Ravena Felidae, the nekomata hanyo has met many people over the years and made many relations both good and bad. Ravena's social insecurities she had as a teen stemmed from being bullied on daily basis in real life making it difficult for her to open up to people initially. However, Ravena's sense of friendship is strong and will go distance to help them out. She also rarely holds grudges which makes her unbiased in helping those in need. Kurotsubasa Ravena treasures her Guild above everything else in FFW because they were the first group of people who accepted her for who she is and who she was. She considers them her family away from the Real World and is willing to even sacrifice herself if it means protecting them. Shadow Kurotsubasa's leader and one of Ravena's precious friends. Ravena has admired Shadow's spirit, will and sincerity eversince she was rescued by him from the Tokyo Undergrounds. Ravena cares deeply Shadow's well-being and worries greatly when he is in trouble. Due to her empathetic nature, she is normally ready to listen to Shads problems and offers whatever advice she can. Ravena is one of the very few people Shads has opened up to about his past. She is fiercely loyal to Shads to the point she can use her own will to fight against Felis's personality if need be. Another example of her loyalty was when she activated a Forbidden Spell to use one of her Nine Lives to restore Shadow's Life Force. It is possible she might have developed a crush on him at some point. However, it is unknown whether Ravena herself is aware of this. It is revealed that Shadow and Ravena have crossed paths when she was still Raven's Familiar. Ravena's pet name for Shadow is "Shadow-kyun". Amaya Amaya is the name of a newly born Usa-Manju that Rave gave Shadow on his birthday. Ravena and Punnya both share the responsibilty of teaching Shadow how to look after Amaya as well as training and cultivating Amaya's hidden potential. Bella Bella is Ravena's partner-in-crime in pulling pranks although Ravena is not as michievious as Bella. The tomboy tends to relate well to Ravena's social insecurities and never fails to put a smile on Ravena's face. The two do often have childish squabbles due to them teasing each other but it is how the bond in the first place. Ravena is extremely fond of Bella and enjoys her spontaneity. However, she is not afraid to put Bella in her place whenever the girl pulls a threat on Felis or her brother. Bella is also part of the Idol Group Ravena created called "R.I.B-bon". Ravena's pet name for Bella is "Bella-Chi" or "Hy-Nya". DB DB and Ravena have bonded over their shared love for music and tend to be responsible for anything musical that occurs around the Guild. He tends to provide the music for Ravena's Idol Group "R.I.B-bon" using his All-Player drum set. DB and Ravena have their own personal practice time where DB would rock out a song and Ravena would sing and dance to it. Ravena considers DB to be like a younger brother to her due to similarities he has to her own younger brother. Ravena would always affectionately call him "DB-Chan". Key Ravena cheekily refers to Key as her favorite Beta due to them having many heated discussions about treasure hunting and Dungeons. Key is also the source of any new information about rare items and spells for Ravena while she in turn provides Key with her vast knowledge on Magic and Wildlife. Both of them provide the main brains of the Guild with their knowledge and are usually partnered up for scouting missions or treasure-hunting. Due to viewing Key as the big brother she never had, she always refers to him as "Ani-Key" which is a pun on "Aniki". Illu Illu is undoubtly Ravena's best friend in the guild due to having many things to bond over such as them being new members, pet owners, possesing healing powers and the ability to fly. Both of them were also controlled by Rose giving them one more thing to bond over. Despite Ravena being older than Illu, the latter tends to act more like the mature older sister while Ravena acts like the younger one. However, Ravena does assert herself as an older sister figure on occasion for Illu sometimes. Using her own experience as an older and younger sibling, Ravena also tends to be the voice of reason for Illu's arguments with Aeon, being able to explain things from both sides. In turn, Illu provides comfort and support for Ravena especially when she learnt of Whisk betraying his own sister. Illu is also another member of the Idol Group "R.I.B-bon". Ravena's pet name for Illu is "Illu-tan". Muku-chan Ravena is incredibly fond of Muku-chan and finds him adorable. Being an expert on beasts and medical knowledge, Ravena sometimes functions as the guild's personal Vetenarian and does regular health check-ups on the owl every now and then. Ravena loves Muku-chan and enjoys his little quiet personality. Punnya Punnya, is of course Ravena's "baby" having raised her since she was a kitten. Ravena is very motherly towards Punnya and holds absolute faith in the Neko-Manju. Ravena feels she owes her life to Punnya who was responsible of changing her outlook on life and sparking her to change herself for the better. Felis Being Ravena's split personallity, Felis and Felidae converse with each other every now and then. Since Felis is more mature and logic-driven, she often adds an opposing argument to Felidae's own decisions and opinions. Felis often refers to Felidae as DeeDee. Eventhough Felis is her dark side, Felidae does not hate her. In fact, she actually fully accepts Felis as a part of her and even thinks of her as an "older sister who lives inside her". She empathizes with Felis's wanting to exist and values the other persona with all her heart. Felis herself, despite looking down on Felidae's naiveity and kind nature, does also care for Felidae's well-being and is even able to force her own control on Felidae to save the girl from danger. She also appears to care enough so as to not jeapordize Felidae's time of peace but unfortunately has been controlled twice to cause harm and danger to others. Felis however does try to take opportunities to enjoy herself when she does get loose. Kotsubasa Kotsubasa, the kid version of Ravena's own Guild, Kurotsubasa and the Guild of her subordinate-wannabe AngelKitty. Shade Like the rest of Kurotsubasa, Ravena was initially taken aback by Shade's uncanny resemblance to her Guild Leader. However, later she came to find that as far as behaviour goes, they are nothing alike. She does find Shade's tenacity a bit endearing but she makes sure to ensure necessary punishment on the lad if he ever tries anything funny on her with his pranks. She enjoys his adorable flustered reactions when she playfully flirts with him. Ravena enjoys calling him "Shady", "Cutie" or "Sweetie". Sora Ravena enjoys Sora's company a lot and finds the boy to be very charming with his good manners and gentlemanly ways. Beat-Boy Ravena absolutely admires and recognizes BB's sense of musical talent. She believes that his talent will let him go far and encourages him often. CadetHero As far as Cadet goes, Ravena is never really sure what to make of the boy. While his silence and angelic smiling face makes him attractive to look at but his devilish prankster personality completely shatters that. Even with her powers of telepathy Ravena can never ever figure out the boy. AngelKitty AngelKitty, her little counterpart and wannabe protoge. Ravena recognizes the talent and unawakened potential the girl has for magic and would have been willing to train the child if not her attitude. Ravena finds that Angel is undisciplined, impatient and takes the rules of Magic with disregard. Also, her brattiness makes her even more unfitting for a magical girl. Until Angel shapes up and has learnt what being a magical girl is really about, Ravena refuses to take her in as a pupil. Minnya Ravena naturally holds a soft spot for the manju kitten and gently cares for her if need be. Mirage Ravena whole heartedly understands Mirage's predicament having grown up a tomboy herself. She gives Mirage her 100% support in her path to becoming a proper lady. Also Ravena holds Mira with some degree of respect cocnsidering a Hippogriff, one of the most proudest of beasts chose her. Hippo When Raven first saw the Hippogriff, she almost cried in happiness considering they were so rare. Administration Due many encounters her Guild has with the Admin, Ravena has come to make a few relations within the Admin one of which is a personal friend. Terrans Terrans and Ravena have been friends since they were nine and have stuck close with each other to the point they view each other like sisters. As a result, Ravena is very protective of Terrans and is willing to do anything to protect her even keeping Felis a secret for fear of hurting Terrans. Ravena first tricked Terrans into creating an FFW account and although she was not pleased at first, she eventually got into the game. The girls both share various similarities in likes and personalities, extending even towards their similarities in powers/abilities, Element and cat-like appearances. In a twist of irony, Terrans happens to be a top field agent for the ICDD. Despite this fact, Ravena stays true to their friendship but will always affectionately call her "Terri". Cast Ravena is well acquainted with Cast through her many visits to the Guild and through Shadow. Despite being arrested by the Admin briefly when she was framed by her brother, Ravena holds nothing against Cast and even respects her. Rina Ravena is more familiar with Rina than Cast due to Rina being an Analyst. Rina is one of the few people outside the Guild who knows of Ravena's past as a Rogue and will often come to the girl for information about anything related to Magic, Beasts, and the Black Market. Leon Ravena doesn't excatly like Leon but she doesn't hate him either. She understands Leon's Hero Complex and his loyalty to the Admin but she finds his anal personality to be a bit of a stiff. Speed Ravena is more annoyed with Speed rather than hating him due his arrogant personality will always see to it that he gets put in his place usually by teasing him or attacking him with blunt sarcasm. Tsubaki Ravena probabaly clashes the most with Tsubaki out of the whole of her Guild due to Tsubaki attacking Ravena for teasing Speed while in turn Ravena steps in to defend Shads when Tsubaki ambushes him. It is revealed that had fought previously in the past when Tsubaki was still an ordinary recruit before obtaining her Captain status and Ravena was still Raven's Familiar. Even despite Ravena's drastic change in appearance from her younger days, Tsubaki recognized the girl almost instantly and nearly attacked her on sight. Allies and Rivals Just like many of her friends, Ravena has made plenty of allies and rivals. Rose Ravena habors some hostility towards Rose due to being a victim of her mind-control, thus bearing a grudge. Felis despises her for the same reasons. It is due to this Ravena showed little hesitation in releasing Felis during her fight with Rose. Ravena tends to either tease or insult Rose with various nicknames, the most common one being "Maid Fetish". Other nicknames include "Tater-Tots", "Ms. Hissy-Priss", "TsundeRose" and "Rosie". Despite this though they are surprisingly in sync when they fight. It is revealed by the two that they used to work together back in the day but split when Rose found out that Rave was on her bounty list. Despite her initial animosity towards Rose, Ravena has shown to have toned down her anger. Also Ravena has hinted she still has not forgotten their friendship as she even gave Rose a birthday present/ peace offering. Rose is one of the few people who knew of Ravena's transition from Raven's Familiar to her current identity. Naenia While Naenia and Ravena are actually close to the same age, Ravena holds some admiration for Naenia's maturity, respectfully and affectionately calling her "Nana-Oneesama " or simply "Nana-nee". Grim Ravena gets along really well with Grim due being able to empathize with him as a bully victim and due to his fondness for cats as well as having many similar likes. A running gag is that Grim usually unfortunately ends up being on the receiving end of Ravena's (or any other female's) wrath due to being mistaken for Doppleman when he does his perverted antics. Grim enjoys touching Ravena's ears while Doppleman on the other hand enjoys touching Ravena's girly parts. Ravena usually calls him "Grimmy" while Doppleman is called "Pervy-Grimmy" or "PG" for short. Grim was also the first person Ravena confided in about her history with R-o-M. Ravena might possibly have a crush on Grim as seen when she gets jealous seeing Shiro obsessing with Grim. 'Doppleman' DP needless to say is a thorn in Ravena's side with his perverted antics but she is not above using her feminine charms to manipulate the shadow to do some favors. Sometimes, she helps Grim catch DP by luring him in with her sex appeal and trapping him in a containment spell. Fortunately with a perv like Doppleman, the trick never gets old. Saintofall It could be Ravena's own experience with her own brother, but she acts very patient and sisterly towards Saint despite his immature tantrums and insults he throws at Ravena. Ravena's actions towards Saint tend to throw him off making him very flustered. It's possible that Ravena sees her own brother's proper original personality in Grim's brother. Ravena's pet name for Saint is "Toto". Aetherion Through Illu, Ravena has had many opportunities to get to know her former Guild Aetherion. Aeon Being the third born child in her family, Ravena tends to be the voice of reason and advice between Illu's and Aeon's arguments. After Aeon throws a 'big brother' tantrum, Ravena will usually be the one to talk and explain to Aeon things from Illu's point of view as a girl and from experience as an older and younger sibling. Also being older than Aeon himself (much to Aeon's shock) , Ravena is able to impose her "older sister" authority on him. Ravena gets very stern when knocking some sense into Aeon. She also calls him "Chokobi", "Sugar-Buns"or "Sugar-Cube" to tease him as a variation of Illu calling him "Chocobo". Sol Ravena is not so familiar with Sol since he hangs with Bella more but she finds him amusing. She tends to call him "Red" for his hair color. Zephyrus As a fellow Magic User, Ravena and Zephyrus tend to end up having conversations regarding Magic and usually will exchange ideas about spells or new ways to improve on Zephy's Magick Cards combinations. Like Illu, Ravena calls him "Zephy". Ganymede Ravena doesn't really know how to talk to Ganymede considering his silent nature but she does try to make conversation with him. Ravena tends to address him as "Gany-Kun" Malachite Malchite and Ravena tend to have a flirtatious relationship with each other although it's more for their own amusement rather than a romantic attraction. Ravena playfully calls him "Mal-chan" while Malchite will call her "Kitten". Saphir Heart Ravena likes Saphir for her happy personality and sometimes has a rare gem ready for the wolf-girl when they cross paths. Ravena refers to Saphir as "Saphi". Rogue Connections Due to being a former rogue, Ravena still hangs on to some old contacts for emergencies. Bird-of-Prey A long time connection of Ravena, the girl usually calls on him for a favor. However, since he is quite the delusional super pervert, Ravena only does this when she has no other option. His perverted antics annoy her greatly, especially when he tries to bury his face in or cup a feel of her breasts. She became even more annoyed when he started courting Illu, who she considers to almost like a sister to her. Whenever he performs his perverted antics Ravena is usually the first to stop him with an elbow to the gut or a knee to the groin. She sometimes will progress to a quick jab to his throat, eliminating any form of movement by hitting his pressure points or poking him in the eyes. In more extreme cases she will punish him with a spell or blast him into orbit. He usually calls Ravena "Kitten". Despite everything, Ravena does admit that he is loyal and a reliable person and appreciates that he actually has a good sense of character. Fraulein Ravena has a long-time acquaintance with the Kelpie and get along much better with her due to Fraulein being female and a horse. Both of them are usually in sync when stopping BoP in the midst of perverted antics. Reader-of-Many Ravena is well acquainted with RoM from her rogue days. She used to work for him in the past for money and also because she owes him for saving her life from the Admin. He was also the one responsible for training her powers and for the creation of Felis. Due to this, he can trigger her transformation by calling her name or with just his presence even without the removal of the bell. She is one of the few people in FFW who would rather avoid going RoM for help than meet him. RoM is the only one Ravena doesn't have a pet name for because she was forced to call him "Master" during her time training under him, much to her chagrin. RoM occasionally refers to Ravena as "MataHari". Red Merlions The Red Merlions are a Singaporean Guild whose members are actually college mates of Ravena in the Real World. However, Ravena is not particulary close with any of them since Ravena keeps to herself in most of the time in class. The only times Ravena visits them is when they need her abilities as a Healer or when they need her expertise on Wildlife species. In return, Ravena calls on them for favors or when she needs information. During the Global Representative Tournament, Ravena briefly joined the Guild as a reserve member. Pixie Ravena has always been in awe of Pixie's spirit and always admired her for her spunkiness in and out of game. GM R'''avena used to have a secret school-girl crush on GM but those feelings soon faded after a while (or so she claims). Ravena was good at masking her feelings so no one ever found out. Ty Ravena gets along fairly well with Ty but she doesn't really like hanging around him since she finds him a bit obnoxious. Gogo Gogo is always doing something to make Ravena laugh and he was the first one to whom she introduced the game to first. Shiva Shiva is the only one in the Guild that Ravena is truly comfortable around since he is an Organoid. He is also the main reason why Ravena comes and visits the Guild since she usually delivers some lumps of Zoid Magnite to Gogo. Chicky Ravena always viewed Chicky as a really cool chick and admires her as much as she admires Naenia. All-Stars The All-Stars are a Guild Ravena got to know during the Guild Wars. ' Striker ' '''Ravena finds Striker's free fun-loving spirit to be entertaining and comfortable and is impressed with his fighting and soccer skills. Akisame Akisame's disciplined and polite nature has earned the respect of Ravena. Prima Prima and Ravena both have developed a rivalry due to them having similar skills in terms of acrobatics while their Pets have developed a similar rivalry. Ravena doesn't likes Prima's vain and arrogant personality while Prima views her as a slutty cat. Yuki-Chi Eventhough Ravena loves animals, Yuki-Chi is one of the few rare exceptions since she has the exact same vain, arrogant attitude as Prima. Pitch Ravena thinks Pitch is alright but feels that he is too critical of his abilities. Val Ravena likes Val a lot in comparison to Prima and empathizes with Val's shy personality. Bringers of Destruction Eversince finding out about Whisk's connection to the BoD, Ravena has been conducting her own investigative research on the group. Whiskasfriskas Ravena's younger but taller brother. Ravena really does care for her brother even if does annoy her to no end. She went through a brief depression period when she found out her brother framed her for a crime and was part of the Bringers of Depression. Sakura Ravena absolutely despises Sakura for many reasons and are main rivals in magic. Raiden Ravena finds the boy's behaviour to be annoying. Mugen Ravena is incredibly wary of Mugen secretly monitors his movements for Shadow. Hagane Hagane's expertise in technology and weaponry are considered highly threatening to Ravena which prompts to enlist the help of her Mech/Tech Expert friend, Gogo. Kusanagi Kusanagi is still much of a mystery to Ravena but she does know that the Goddess is the one responsible for turning her brother evil. Category:Relationships